In the field of rocking chairs, it is well known that many undesirable characteristics are inherent in the traditional rocking chair. For example, when the traditional-style rocking chair is used, the ends of the rockers continuously oscillate toward and away from the floor. This may cause serious injury to the body of a person who accidently gets caught underneath. Animals have also been injured as well. Another undesirable characteristic of such rocking chairs is that during use, the chair has a tendency to slowly move across the floor.
In an attempt to overcome such problems, several gliding rockers have been devised so that the motion of the user is substantially the same as per the traditional styled rocking chairs. Gliding-style rocking chairs include a support frame which engages the floor and does not move substantially in relation thereto. However, several problems still remain with conventional gliding-style rocking chairs.
Namely, if the gliding-style rocking chair is maneuvered to reach the full backward motion, the seat portion collides with the frame, thereby causing a sudden impact between the two. This impact will momentarily lift the frame from the floor and the momentum obtained in the back-swing of the seat portion will move the gliding-style rocking chair along the floor in a direction toward the rear of the chair a distance dependant on the force of the impact. Therefore, when the conventional gliding-style rocking chairs are swung over a full range of motion, the problems of the traditional rocking chair reoccur.
Further, many conventional gliding-style rocking chairs are of such size that shipping is prohibited. Many shipping companies have restrictions as to the size of a parcel which may be shipped. Some gliding-style rockers are shipped in at least two pieces to avoid having to ship via trucking companies, which are traditionally more expensive and less efficient. However, assembling these gliding-style rocking chairs is typically very difficult for the average user.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a gliding-style rocking chair which provides a base means for continuous engagement of a support surface such as a floor, wherein the base means does not move along the floor during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gliding-style rocking chair which may be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily, thereby allowing for shipping with most parcel carriers.